


it's you, it's you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: EXTREMELY domestic, I made Wonwoo cry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but happy tears, his name is dumpling and he could do nothing wrong ever, they're so in love, wonhui have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He smiled at the sight as he sat Wonwoo down on his lap, hands finding their place around his waist again, as if it were where they belonged. He didn’t push Wonwoo to talk, letting him formulate his words before speaking. After a moment, he softly spoke up.“I’m really happy.”-Soft + Short Domestic WonHui
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	it's you, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, not proof-read  
> just very very soft wonhui + their cat  
> enjoy :)

It started when Wonwoo walked through the door and the first thing he laid his eyes on was Junhui lying on the ground. His soft brown hair was splayed out and complimented the baby blue t-shirt he had on.

A familiar warmth filled his body as he let out the lightest of chuckles, watching his fiance for a few moments before taking a few small steps until he was next to the man on the floor. Finally noticing the presence of the other, Junhui looks up from what had previously captured his attention.

“Hi babe.” Wonwoo spoke first, amusement present in his voice.

“I.. I was playing with the cat.” Junhui stated simply, pointing in the direction of a large nearby cat tree, where a small white and grey ragamuffin was perched, tail swishing playfully.

Wonwoo laughed quietly in response, maneuvering his way down so he was sitting down next to Junhui, running a hand through the other’s hair as soon as he was able. Junhui sighed and leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he relaxed.

“You’re just like the cat” Wonwoo stated, watching as said cat made his way over to the pair, the bell on it’s bright pink collar jingling faintly.

“Hi little Bao. Little tiny dumpling boy, soft and just a baby” Junhui rambled, petting the cat softly, all the while rattling off more nonsense nicknames for the small creature. Watching while mirroring a similar motion in Junhui’s hair, Wonwoo felt a twinge in his chest, lighting him up from the inside. For some reason unknown to him, Wonwoo felt unshed tears well up behind his eyes. Quickly, Wonwoo stood up and made his way to their shared room, taking a few deep breaths and willing the tears away before changing into something more comfortable; a dark purple sweater and a soft black pair of fitted sweats. 

He moved toward the kitchen, hoping to distract himself by cooking instead of crying for no reason. He opened the fridge and gathered the ingredients for a simple hot pot. Wonwoo wasn’t the most skilled with cooking, Junhui normally handled that, but this was one of the few dishes he felt comfortable making on his own.

While he was slicing the various vegetables and meats, Junhui joined Wonwoo in the kitchen, cradling a sleeping Bao in his arms.

“Won.. Won look at the baby” Junhui whispered, attention fully on the small ball of fluff that he was carrying. When Wonwoo looked over, watching how fondly Junhui was looking between him and Bao, it made his heart clench again.

“He’s so spoiled,” Wonwoo said in response, a smile plastered on his face as he carefully dumped the ingredients into the pot. Junhui sat on one of the dining room chairs, sleeping kitten still in his arms as he whispered quietly in Chinese to him. Wonwoo watched once again, turning away when the same tears as before begin to spill, some quietly dropping onto the floor beneath him. When Bao woke up and decided it was time to play again, Junhui gently set him down by a nearby window so he was able to access the cat patio attached. He watched with interest as Bao only swatted at the cat door, not making a move to go through it at all.

“Woooon” Junhui whined “he doesn’t want to go to the catio” finishing with a dramatic flop back onto the dining room chair. There he sat pouting as he looked between his lover making food and the cat whose focus had changed, and was now about to jump down from the windowsill. Junhui quickly reached out and grabbed Bao before he could jump, softly scolding him saying he was still too small for big jumps like that. 

Wonwoo heard his voice grow quieter as he walked back into the living room where he was prior, eventually hearing the familiar bell of some of his cat toys; Junhui likely playing with him once again. Breathing out a shaking breath he didn’t know he was holding, Wonwoo wiped the remnants of his tears with the end of his sweater, turning the fabric a slightly darker color. He turned his attention back to the stove, making sure that nothing had burnt in the time he was distracted.

When the food was nearly done, he felt a familiar pair of arms snake his way around his waist, as well as a chin placed on his shoulder.

“I’m so lucky to be marrying you” Junhui whispered, breath ghosting Wonwoo’s neck “it means I get to have your hot pot for the rest of my life. A real keeper babe” He chuckled, squeezing his arms a bit tighter around Wonwoo’s waist. Without waiting for a reply, he softly pressed an ‘i love you’ into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo softly repeated Junhui’s words, trying to keep his voice steady and unwavering, but ultimately failed, his emotions getting the better of him for the upteempth time tonight. The crack in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by his lover, whose reaction was almost immediate.

“Won?” Junhui said, carefully turning Wonwoo to face him, hands never leaving him. Part of Wonwoo wanted to play it off as nothing, but his fiance knew him better than that, and would see through him instantly. Wonwoo turned off the stove quickly before turning around and facing Junhui, tears making tracks down his cheeks once again.

“Oh darling,” Junhui brought a hand up to Wonwoo’s face, attempting to stop the tears that were now flowing, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of why his Wonwoo had started crying. “What happened Won? Did I do something?” He asked, attempting to coax and answer out of Wonwoo. The latter only wetly chuckled in response, bringing his own sweater paws up to wipe at his face.

“No, you could never do anything wrong Jun,” he started, feeling Junhui’s hands move back to his waist, rubbing small circles as he watched Wonwoo’s expression closely.

“I’m just feeling extra emotional.” He explained, tears still running despite the slight smile on his face.

“Do you want to go sit for a minute?” Junhui asked gently after a moment. Wonwoo nodded in response, turning back to the stove for a moment to take the food off of the still hot burner, just in case it decided to burn while he was away. Junhui walked his lover out to the nearest couch, where Bao was still playing with an automatically moving feather toy. He smiled at the sight as he sat Wonwoo down on his lap, hands finding their place around his waist again, as if it were where they belonged. He didn’t push Wonwoo to talk, letting him formulate his words before speaking. After a moment, he softly spoke up.

“I’m really happy.”

Wonwoo could see the confusion on Junhui’s face at his statement, almost asking why he would cry if he was happy, but he continued before Junhui got the chance to vocalize his question.

“I was just thinking about how in love with you I am, and how happy I am to get to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it’s still a ways away but… I’m happy I get to marry you and to have a life with you.” Wonwoo explained, voice raising the more he spoke, verging on choking up once again. “And seeing you with Bao, I know he’s a cat but, someday we’re gonna have actual kids, actual human babies and a whole family. I always thought I was gonna die alone as an old cat man, but I’m not. I get to spend my life with you. I just.. I love you so much Junhui.” He finished, another wave of tears spilling onto his cheeks. He softly laughed, realizing how much he rambled, but was cut off when a pair of lips briefly pressed against his. The same lips placed kisses sporadically over his face, not stopping until Wonwoo was giggling weakly at his ministrations, gently pushing Junhui away.

“I love you so much. I can’t wait to be old cat men together” Junhui said after a moment, pressing their foreheads together, a comfortable silence washing over them.

“I love you” Wonwoo repeated, pressing a faint kiss to Junhui’s nose, to which Junhui returned the favor. They smiled at each other, knowing that their love was reciprocated, and they could see the endearment mirrored on the other’s face. After a few minutes of sitting together, basking in each other’s presence, Wonwoo stood up, taking Junhui’s hand.

“Let’s go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ode2youu) :D


End file.
